My Last Semester in Alice Academy
by purple-black-wings
Summary: It is the sequel of My Prince Charming. It was the last semester in Alice Academy for Mikan and her friends. There was a new student in Alice Academy. NxM and HxR. Please review!
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**My Last Semester in Alice Academy**

Introduction

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys..

This story is the sequel of **My Prince Charming**..

Mikan x Natsume and Hotaru x Ruka

I dedicate this story for all of you who already read **My Prince Charming** and give me reviews..

If you haven't read **My Prince Charming**, please read, hehe..

thanks..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 1: Natsume's First Love

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**My Last Semester in Alice Academy**

Chapter 1:

Natsume's First Love

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the last semester in Alice Academy for Mikan and her friends. There was a new student in Alice Academy.

"Ohayo minna-san. Today, we are going to have a new student." Then, a girl came in. She had long, blonde hair. She was very beautiful. She was slender and tall.

"Hello, my name is Kairi Hanamono. I am a transfer student from Alice Academy in France. Nice to meet you."

"Kairi? Is that you?" someone asked.

Everyone was looked at Natsume.They were confused. _If she was from France, why Natsume know her? _They thought.

"Natsume? Is that you? Long time not see.." Kairi approached Natsume and hugged him. Mikan was shocked. _Who is this girl? Why she hugged Natsume? _she thought.

"Kairi... Release me!"

"Eh? Why? Don't you remember our promise?"

**Flashback:**

"Natsume.. Tomorrow my family will move to France." a five years old Kairi told a five years old Natsume.

"What? So you will leave me, Kairi?"

Kairi nodded. "Promise me, Natsume. When we meet again someday, I will marry you. So, will you wait for me?"

"I will always wait for you, Kairi."

**End of Flashback**

"I remember our promise.." Natsume said.

"That's good. So, you are my boyfriend from today, and I am your girlfriend, right?"

Everyone was shocked. They looked at Mikan with worried face.

"Yes." Natsume said.

"What? Are you serious, Natsume? What about me?" Mikan asked Natsume. She was going to cry.

"Sorry Mikan. But I think we should end our relationship."

Mikan was really shocked when she heard this. Her heart was broken into many pieces. She couldn't hold her tears again. She ran outside the class.

**SLAP!!!** Hotaru slapped Natsume's face.

"Hey! What is that for?"

"I already told you, don't you dare hurt her! You are lucky. Because if I kill you, Mikan will become more sad." Then, Hotaru exited the classroom. She was going to look for her bestfriend.

The classroom is becoming silent. No one was talking. Slowly, the students exited the classroom. They wanted to look for Mikan. They left Natsume alone with Kairi, and Narumi, who was leaving them alone too. Even Ruka left Natsume.

"Ruka, where are you going?"

Ruka was stopped. But he didn't turn and face Natsume. "This time, you have gone too far, Natsume." After that, Ruka left Natsume.

Natsume was stunned. He didn't believe his bestfriend would do that to him.

"Natsume? Why they left us alone like this? And who is that girl who was crying just now?"

"Kairi, she was my girlfriend."

"EH!! But you are mine, Natsume."

"Don't worry, i already broke up with her."

"So, you're mine now, Natsume.."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan was running. She didn't know where she was going. But, her feet brought her to the Sakura tree. This place was full of memories about Natsume. They were confessing their love here. They were always spending their time here too. And now, she was here, to forget everything about Natsume. She decided to give Natsume his happiness. She knew Natsume would be happy if he was with Kairi. But she could not forget Natsume. She was really loved him. So, she started to sing.

Hotaru and her friends, who were looking for her, found her under the Sakura tree. They heard Mikan'song

**It's funny when you find yourself**

**Looking from the outside**

**I'm standing here but all I want**

**Is to be over there**

**Why did I let myself believe**

**Miracles could happen**

**Cause now I have to pretend**

**That I don't really care**

**I thought you were my fairytale**

**A dream when I'm not sleeping**

**A wish upon a star**

**Thats coming true**

**But everybody else could tell**

**That I confused my feelings with the truth**

**When there was me and you**

**I swore I knew the melody**

**That I heard you singing**

**And when you smiled**

**You made me feel**

**Like I could sing along**

**But then you went and changed the words**

**Now my heart is empty**

**I'm only left with used-to-be's**

**Once upon a song**

**Now I know your not a fairytale**

**And dreams were meant for sleeping**

**And wishes on a star**

**Just don't come true**

**Cause now even I tell**

**That I confused my feelings with the truth**

**Cause I liked the view**

**When there was me and you**

**I can't believe that**

**I could be so blind**

**It's like you were floating**

**While I was falling**

**And I didn't mind**

**Cause I liked the view**

**Thought you felt it too**

**When there was me and you**

Mikan was already finished her song. She was crying.

"Mikan..." Hotaru was approaching her best friend.

"It's okay, Hotaru. Although he doesn't love me, I will always love him."

"Mikan... Why don't you just forget him?"

"Because I love him, Hotaru..."

"You are really idiot, Mikan..."

"Maybe you are right, Hotaru... I am an idiot... But I couldn't forget him... Because I love him, with all of my heart..." Mikan smiled, "Don't worry, Hotaru... I am okay now."

Ruka and the other approached them.

"Mikan, I have an idea..." Ruka said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

okay, so that's for chapter 1..

hope you like it

sorry for the cliff hanger, hehe..

so what is Ruka's idea? Do you want to know? Please read the next chapter if you want to know, hehe..

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice and the song **When There Was Me and You**, but i own Kairi Hanamono, that stupid, idiot, wicked and cruel girl (hehe..)

btw, sorry for all of Natsume x Mikan fans..Don't kill me because i make them broke up. peace..

And what do you think Kairi's alice is? i haven't decided yet.. can't you give me some ideas?

Please reviews..


	3. Chapter 2: Ruka's plan

**purple-black-wings: Natsume.. I hate you!! You are an idiot!!! Why you broke up with Mikan?**

**Natsume: Tch.. It was you who make this story.**

**purple-black-wings: Argh!!! I hate you.. I hate you.. I hate you..If I know you will hurt Mikan, I will make her with Kaname in **_**My Prince Charming **_**p**

**Natsume: Cih, hopeless people. You will never finish this story if you always regret what you have done before.**

**purple-black-wings: Eh... Sometimes you can say something to cheer other people.**

**Natsume: That is not a praise, that is an insult, BAKA!!**

** Mikan was coming **

**Mikan: Natsume, you shouldn't insult her like that! Remember, she is our author in this story!**

**Natsume: Tch.. Whatever..**

**Mikan: Oh yeah, purple-black-wings, i have an idea Mikan and purple-black-wings were whispering and giving Natsume an evil glare. Natsume was sweat-dropped **

**purple-black-wings: Yup, you right Mikan. I will make him crying someday, wkwkwk Mikan and purple-black-wings were laughing, Natsume was sweat-dropped again **

**Natsume: A pair of idiot person**

**purple-black-wings and Mikan: NATSUME BAKA!!!**

**purple-black-wings: Cih, Let's forget him, Mikan. Can you make a disclaimer for me?**

**Mikan: purple-black-wings doesn't have Alice Academy and all of the characters.**

**Natsume: And will not ever own us**

**purple-black-wings: ignored Natsume please continue, Mikan**

**Mikan: Aye. She doesn't own the song in this fanfic too.. But she own Kairi Hanamono, that idiotic pervert's girlfriend pointing to Natsume **

**Natsume: smirked Are you jealous, little girl?**

**Mikan: rolled her eyes For your information, I am 18 years old now, and I am not jealous.**

**Natsume: dissapointed you are lying..**

**purple-black-wings: Oh yeah. This story contains many OOC. Please forgive me..**

**Natsume: She is the worst author in this world**

**purple-black-wings: Huaaa crying you are the meanest person in the world Natsume. in small voice and the most idiot person in the world..**

**Natsume: Hey! What are you saying just now?**

**purple-black-wings: I didn't say anything, hehe.. whispering something to Mikan **

**Mikan: She appologizes for the wrong grammar and spellings. She also says thanks for you who were already read this story and give her review. And the last but not the least, she wanted to say 'Please review'!!**

**Natsume: smirked or she will cry until this world is flooding.**

**purple-black-wings and Mikan: NATSUME BAKA!!! Anyway, let's continue with the story..**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**My Last Semester in Alice Academy**

Chapter 2:

Ruka's plan

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mikan, I have an idea..." Ruka said.

"Idea?" Mikan asked.

"Yup. To make Natsume jealous."

"Why do you want to make him jealous anyway?"

Ruka hit his forehead. He was frustrated.

"We make him jealous, so he will come back to you, Mikan. Right, Ruka?" Hotaru helped Ruka to explain his plan to Mikan. Ruka nodded, "What do you think, Mikan?"

"Hmm... That's sound interesting. But, how can we make him jealous?"

Everyone looked at Ruka. They waited for him to explain his plan.

"You must ignore him, Mikan?"

Eh? What do you mean?"

"You must make him thinks that it doesn't effect you if he dates Kairi."

"So, I must say congratulation for them?"

"If you can congratulate them, it is good. If you cannot, it is okay. i won't force you."

"It is okay, Ruka. I will congratulate them."

"Are you sure, Mikan?"

"Yes, I am sure."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi and Natsume were in Natsume's room. They were chatting happily.

"So, Kairi, tell me what happen when you go to French?"

"When I was arrived at Paris, I was accidentally used my alice. So, I was sent to Alice Academy there. But my father was moved to Japan again, so I was transfered to Alice Academy in here."

"Oh yeah. I almost forget. What is your alice?"

_Knock.. Knock.._

Someone knocked the door. Natsume stood up and opened the door. It was Mikan. He was surprised. He thought Mikan would never talk to him again. But before Mikan or Natsume could say anything, Kairi spoke, "Hey, you. Natsume's ex-girlfriend. What are you doing here? Do you think Natsume will come back to you? You are wrong. He is mine now, hahaha..."

Mikan looked at Kairi. Her face was calm. She didn't show any emotion. "Don't worry, Kairi-san. He is yours now. I will never snatch him away from you. He is worthless for me now. I just come here to say congratulation for both of you. That's all. Goodbye."

Then, Mikan left Natsume and Kairi. Kairi was satisfied with Mikan's words, but Natsume was shocked. He thought Mikan would cry and ask him to come back with her, but he was wrong.

"Kairi, leave now."

"Eh?"

"Go out from my room. NOW!"

Kairi was afraid. She hurriedly went out from Natsume's room. Natsume closed the door and locked it. He was depressed. He didn't know was he right or wrong.

"ARRGGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed. He was very frustrated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was already midnight. Mikan haven't slept. She couldn't sleep. So, she strolling around the academy. But she didn't go to the Sakura tree. She didn't want to meet Natsume here. Dimly, she heard someone sang a song.

**Everybodies always talking at me.**

**Everybodies tryin' to get in my head.**

**I wanna listen to my own heart talkin'.**

**I need to count of myself instead.**

**Did you ever...**

**Lose yourself to get what you want?**

**Did you ever...**

**Get on a ride and wanna get off?**

**Did you ever...**

**Push away the ones you should of held close?**

**Did you ever let go?**

**Did you ever not know?**

**I'm not gonna stop that's who i am.**

**I give it all i got that is my plan.**

**Will I find What I lost**

**you know you can.**

**Bet on it.**

**Bet on it.**

**Bet on it.**

**Bet on it.**

**(Bet On Me)**

**I'm gonna make it right.**

**That is the way.**

**To turn my life around.**

**Today is the day.**

**And i'm the type of guy who means what i say.**

**Bet on it.**

**Bet on it.**

**Bet on it.**

**Bet on it.**

**How will i know if there's a path worth taking?**

**Should i question every move i make?**

**Of all lost's my heart is breaking.**

**I don't wanna make the same mistakes.**

**Did you ever...**

**Doubt your dream will never come true?**

**Did you ever..**

**Blame the world that never blamed you?**

**I won't ever...**

**Try to live a lie again.**

**I don't wanna win this game if I can't play it my way.**

**Im not gonna stop that's who i am.**

**I give it all i got that is my plan.**

**Will I find What I lost**

**you know you can.**

**Bet on it.**

**Bet on it.**

**Bet on it.**

**Bet on it.**

**(Bet On Me)**

**I'm gonna make it right.**

**That is the way.**

**To turn my life around.**

**Today is the day.**

**Am i the type of guy who means what i say?**

**Bet on it.**

**Bet on it.**

**Bet on it.**

**Bet on it.**

**Hold-Hold up**

The person who was singing just now was turning around. Mikan's eyes widened. He was Natsume. Natsume was looked shocked too. They were paralyzed. They didn't move. They were just staring at each other. They missed each other. But Natsume's egoism didn't let him admit it. On the other hand, Mikan didn't have any courage anymore. Natsume had already broken her heart into many pieces. She didn't want to feel that pain again. So she turned around, and started to walk away. But Natsume grabbed her hands and took her into an embrace.

"Mikan.. I love you.." he said.

Mikan's eyes widened.

"But I cannot leave Kairi. I love both of you. I must choose one of you. And I choose... Kairi..."

Tears flew from Mikan's eyes.

"It's okay, Natsume. I wish you are happy with Kairi. Now, can you release me?"

"I will release you. But, don't turn around," Natsume whispered to Mikan's ear, "just walk and don't you dare to turn around or say anything. If you turn around or say something, I will hold you."

Then, he released Mikan from his embrace. Mikan walked away from Natsume. She was trying to hold her tears. Slowly, Mikan was walked away. Natsume looked at Mikan, until she was disappeared from his sight.

Someone was watching Natsume and Mikan from a distance. That person smiled evilly...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yup... chapter 2 is already finished

So, who is that person? you'll find soon..

and what is Kairi's alice?

you'll find that in the next chapter (maybe, hehe.. i haven't decided yet)

I'll update asap, okay?

please review..


	4. Chapter 3: I love playing truth or dare!

**purple-black-wings: hi guys.. this is third chapter.. it is about ruka x hotaru, hehe..**

**ruka: blushed oh.. thank you, purple-black-wings**

**purple-black-wings: your welcome, ruka.. hehe.. look, he is as red as a crab!!**

**hotaru: fired her baka-gun to purple-black-wings shut up idiot!**

**purple-black-wings: AW! That's hurt, hotaru-chan.. Usagi (Ruka's rabbit), the disclaimer, please..**

** Usagi raised a sign 'purple-black-wings doesn't have Alice Academy and all of the characters, except Kairi Hanamono.. she doesn't own the song in this fanfic too **

**purple-black-wings: thank you very much, Usagi..**

** Usagi raised a sign 'your welcome **

**purple-black-wings: and thanks for those who already review the last chapter (sorry, i can't mention your name one by one, hehe..) so... here is the story!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**My Last Semester in Alice Academy**

Chapter 3:

I love playing truth or dare!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two months had already passed since Kairi came. Everything was normal again, except the fact that Kairi was Natsume's girlfriend now.

Today was Saturday. They didn't have any classes. Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Ruka, Yuu, Kokoroyumi, and Kitsuneme (the one who has the fox eyes, am i right or no? sorry if i am wrong) were gathering in Mikan's room. Mikan was a third stars student now. After she broke up with Natsume, she studied hard, so she would not remember about him, so her grade was increasing. They were playing truth or dare. Ruka got the first turn. Hotaru was the one who gave the question.

"Truth or dare?" Hotaru asked Ruka.

"Dare." Ruka answered.

"Ok. I dare you to... to confess your love to someone you like!"

"Ok. Hotaru, I love you."

Hotaru's eyes widened.

"I will sing a song. If you love me too, please continue the song, Hotaru."

**Ruka:**

**Living in my own world**

**Didn't understand**

**That anything can happen**

**When you take a chance**

Ruka looked at Hotaru. She didn't give any reaction. He started to lose hope, but Hotaru continued the song 

**Hotaru:**

**I never believed in**

**What I couldn't see**

**I never opened my heart**

**Ruka:**

**Oh**

**Hotaru:**

**To all the possibilities**

**Oh**

**Ruka and Hotaru:**

**I know**

**Hotaru:**

**that something has changed**

**Ruka and Hotaru:**

**Never felt this way**

**Hotaru:**

**And right here tonight**

**Ruka and Hotaru:**

**This could be the start**

**Of something new**

**Hotaru:**

**It feels so right**

**Ruka and Hotaru:**

**To be here with you**

**Oh**

**And now looking in your eyes**

**Hotaru:**

**I feel in my heart**

**Ruka:**

**I feel in my heart**

**Ruka and Hotaru:**

**The start of something new**

**Ruka:**

**Oh, yeah**

**Now who'd of ever thought that**

**Ruka and Hotaru:**

**We'd both be here tonight**

**Ruka:**

**Oh**

**Hotaru:**

**Yeah**

**And the world looks so much brighter**

**Ruka:**

**brighter, brighter**

**Hotaru:**

**Oh**

**With you by my side**

**Ruka:**

**by my side**

**Ruka and Hotaru:**

**I know that something has changed**

**Never felt this way**

**Hotaru:**

**I know it for real**

**Ruka:**

**real**

**Ruka and Hotaru:**

**This could be the start**

**Of something new**

**It feels so right**

**To be here with you**

**Oh**

**And now looking in your eyes**

**I feel in my heart**

**The start of something new**

**Ruka:**

**I never knew that it could happen**

**Till it happened to me**

**Oh yeah**

**Ruka and Hotaru:**

**I didn't know it before**

**But now it's easy to see**

**Oh**

**It's a start**

**Of something new**

**It feels so right**

**To be here with you**

**Oh**

**And now looking in your eyes**

**I feel in my heart**

**That it's the start**

**Of something new**

**It feels so right**

**Hotaru:**

**To be here with you**

**Ruka:**

**Oh**

**Ruka and Hotaru:**

**And now looking in your eyes**

**Hotaru:**

**I feel in my heart**

**Ruka:**

**I feel in my heart**

**Ruka and Hotaru:**

**The start of something new**

**Ruka:**

**Start of something new**

**Ruka and Hotaru:**

**The start of something new**

Quietly, Mikan, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Yuu, Kokoroyumi, and Kitsuneme walked out from Mikan's room. They don't want to disturb Hotaru and Ruka.

Ruka and Hotaru were left alone in Mikan's room. They didn't speak anything. They were blushing.

"So..." Ruka broke the silence, "Hotaru, will you become my girlfriend?"

"Yes." ** in this story, Hotaru wasn't blackmailed Ruka **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, chapter 3 is finished!

I don't have any idea to finish it, so I left it like that, hehe..

Hope all of Ruka x Hotaru fans are satisfied..

please review!!!


	5. Chapter 4: Kairi's alice

**purple-black-wings: The forth chapter... dark aura surrounded her **

**mikan: hey! why you looked so sad?**

**purple-black-wings: Natsume just blackmailed me. He said he will burn me if ARGHHH!!!! fire surrounded her **

**natsume: if you tell her, I will burn you!**

**mikan: Natsume! Don't insult her!**

**natsume: Shut up! Don't intervene with our problem!**

**purple-black-wings: Don't fight, you two! Natsume, i will fulfill your wish. Are you satisfied?**

**natsume: Yes, i am really satisfied, wkwkwk (OCC)**

** purple-black-wings and Mikan sweat dropped **

**purple-black-wings: Natsume, the disclaimer please.**

**natsume: why me?**

**purple-black-wings: if you don't want, i won't fulfill you wish.**

**natsume: tch. That idiot pointed to purple-black-wings doesn't own Alice Academy and all of the characters, except my 'beloved' Kairi Hanamono, and the song in this fanfic too.**

**purple-black-wings: thank you VERY MUCH natsume sarcastic . so, let's continue with the story! You will know what is Kairi's alice in this chapter.**

**natsume: no spoiler idiot!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**My Last Semester in Alice Academy**

Chapter 4:

Kairi's alice

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two months before graduation..._

Natsume and Kairi were broken off. The news travelled very fast. Everyone who heard the news was really shocked, because Natsume and Kairi had never fought before. No one knew the reason, except Natsume and Kairi. When Ruka heard this news, he quickly searched Natsume. He found Natsume under the sakura tree. Ruka approached him, and greeted him.

"Natsume.."

Natsume raised his head, and he saw Ruka. "Oh, it's you, Ruka."

"I am sorry to hear that."

"About me and Kairi?"

"Yes."

"No need. I am the one who broke her."

"Eh? Why?"

"She tricked me, Ruka."

"She went out with other guy?"

"No."

"So?"

"She manipulated my mind."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"She has mind manipulation alice. So, she manipulated my mind. She made me thought that she was sick, and her life was just two months again."

"So, you broke up with Mikan because you wanted to make her happy?"

"Yes. She told me to fulfill her last wish. She wants me to become her boyfriend for two months."

"How can you know that she is lying?"

"I got a dream about my childhood. And I was heard that she was told her alice to Persona yesterday."

"So, do you want to come back to Mikan?"

"I want, but I am afraid."

"Why?"

"Because I had already hurted her. Maybe she hates me now"

"If you explain it to her, I am sure she will understand. I will look for her now. Don't go anywhere, okay?"

Without waiting for Natsume's replay, Ruka turned around and ran to search Mikan.

Fifteen minutes had been passed, but Ruka hadn't came back. Natsume felt bored and nervous. He afraid Mikan would reject him. He decided to sing.

**Natsume:**

**Once in a lifetime**

**means there's no second chance**

**so I believe than you and me**

**should grab it while we can**

**Someone was coming and continuing the song. It was Mikan.**

**Mikan:**

**Make it last forever**

**and never give it back**

**Natsume:**

**It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at**

**Natsume and Mikan:**

**Because this moment's really all we have**

**Natsume:**

**Everyday**

**of our lives,**

**Mikan:**

**wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight**

**Natsume:**

**Gonna run**

**Natsume and Mikan:**

**While we're young**

**and keep the faith**

**Natsume:**

**Everyday**

**Natsume and Mikan:**

**From right now,**

**gonna use our voices and scream out loud**

**Mikan:**

**Take my hand;**

**Natsume and Mikan:**

**together we**

**will celebrate,**

**Mikan:**

**celebrate.**

**Natsume and Mikan:**

**Oh, ev'ryday.**

**Mikan:**

**They say that you should follow**

**Natsume:**

**and chase down what you dream,**

**Mikan:**

**but if you get lost and lose yourself**

**Natsume:**

**what does is really mean?**

**Mikan:**

**No matter where we're going,**

**Natsume:**

**it starts from where we are.**

**Natsume and Mikan:**

**There's more to life when we listen to our hearts**

**and because of you, I've got the strength to start**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah!**

**Everyday**

**of our lives,**

**Natsume:**

**wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight**

**Mikan:**

**Gonna run**

**Natsume:**

**while we're young**

**Mikan:**

**and keep the faith.**

**Natsume and Mikan:**

**Everyday**

**Natsume:**

**from right now,**

**gonna use our voices and scream out loud**

**Take my hand;**

**together we**

**will celebrate,**

**Mikan:**

**Oh, ev'ryday**

**Natsume:**

**We're taking it back,**

**we're doing it here**

**together!**

**Mikan:**

**It's better like that,**

**and stronger now**

**than ever!**

**Natsume and Mikan:**

**We're not gonna lose.**

**'Cause we get to choose.**

**That's how it's gonna be!**

**Natsume:**

**Everyday**

**of our lives,**

**Mikan:**

**wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.**

**Natsume:**

**Gonna run**

**while we're young**

**Natsume and Mikan:**

**And keep the faith**

**Keep the faith!**

**Everyday**

**of our lives,**

**wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.**

**Gonna run**

**while we're young**

**and keep the faith**

**Everyday**

**from right now,**

**gonna use our voices and scream out loud**

**Take my hand;**

**together we**

**will celebrate,**

**Natsume::**

**Ev'ryday!**

**Mikan:**

**Live ev'ry day!**

**Natsume:**

**Love ev'ryday!**

**Mikan:**

**Live ev'ryday!**

**Natsume:**

**Love ev'ryday!**

**Mikan:**

**Ev'ryday!**

**Natsume:**

**Ev'ryday!**

**Mikan:**

**Ev'ryday!**

**Natsume:**

**Ev'ryday!**

**Mikan:**

**Ev'ryday!**

**Natsume:**

**Ev'ryday!**

**Mikan:**

**Ev'ryday!**

Natsume and Mikan were stared at each other.

"Mikan, I want to tell you something." Natsume started the conversation.

"Ruka already told me."

"So, are you forgiving me?"

"Yes."

Natsume was glad to hear that. "Mikan.. Do you want to come back with me? I love you. I always love you, Mikan.."

Natsume bowed his head. He was afraid Mikan would reject him. Mikan didn't answer him. Natsume thought he was rejected. He raised his head and looked at Mikan. She was looking at him, and she was... SMILING? Natsume was confused.

"Natsume... Natsume... You are really an idiot."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"I love you too, Natsume. I never hate you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Natsume take Mikan into his embrace, and kissed her.

"I'm glad, Mikan..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter four is finished!

sorry, i am sucked at romantic scene, hehe..

Anyway, this story haven't finished.

Wait for the next chapter, okay?

Btw, sorry if the song isn't really match with the story, hehe..

Please review!


	6. Epilogue

**purple-black-wings: Yay!! The last chapter!! No more insult from Natsume!! Hahaha..**

**natsume: what an idiot person..**

**purple-black-wings: Natsume!! Cih, i know you are happy because you are together with Mikan again..**

**natsume: blushed tch.. whatever..**

**purple-black-wings: haha.. he is blushing.. kawaii..**

**natsume: shut up! or i'll burn you! produced small fire in his hand **

**purple-black-wings: aw! Mikan, where are you? help me..!!**

**mikan: i'm here! nullified Natsume's fire Natsume! don't insult him again, okay?**

**natsume: nodded and blushed again okay.**

**purple-black-wings: haha.. natsu is so cute!! okay... who want to say the disclaimer?**

**mikan: me! and natsume!!**

**natsume: eh? why i must say it too?**

**mikan: oh, come on.. don't be shy!**

**natsume: okay..**

**mikan and natsume: purple-black-wings doesn't own gakuen alice and the song she uses in this story. but she owns the characters in this story, which are not Gakuen Alice's character**

**purple-black-wings: thanks you so much, natsume and mikan. and thanks for you who have already read this story and my other story, and give me reviews too.. so, here is the story!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**My Last Semester in Alice Academy**

Epilogue

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_the day before graduation day.._

Exam had already finished. For Mikan and the gank, there were no more school, no more tests, and no more exams. They just wait for the graduation day, and they will free from this academy. They would sing a song together tomorrow. Maybe, for the last time, because after the graduation, they would go to their own ways. Yuu, Nonoko, Anna and Kitsuneme were going to America. They got schoolarship to continue their study there. They were happy, because they won't be separated. Yup,Yuu and Nonoko were a couple now.And Anna was with Kitsuneme. Sumire and Kokoroyumi were going to England. Hotaru Ruka, Natsume and Mikan were in Japan.

_The next day.._

Mikan and the gank were performing now. They sang and danced.

**Natsume:**

**The summer that we wanted,**

**Ruka:**

**Yeah, we finally got it!**

**Yuu:**

**Now's the time we get to share**

**Hotaru:**

**Each day we'll be together**

**Anna:**

**Now until forever,**

**Mikan:**

**So everybody, everywhere**

**Natsume, Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka:**

**Let's take it to the beach**

**Natsume, Ruka, and Yuu:**

**Take it together**

**Mikan, Hotaru, and Anna:**

**Let's celebrate today 'cause there'll never be another**

**Natsume, Ruka, and Yuu:**

**We're stronger this time,**

**been there for each other**

**Mikan, Hotaru, and Anna:**

**Everything's just right**

**All:**

**Everybody all for one,**

**A real summer has just begun!**

**Let's rock and roll and just let go,**

**feel the rhythm of the drums**

**We're gonna have fun in the sun**

**Now that all the hard work, work is done!**

**Everybody, one for all and all for one!**

**All for one, one!**

**Hotaru:**

**Summertime together,**

**Anna:**

**Now we're even closer**

**Mikan:**

**That's the way it's meant to be**

**Yuu:**

**Oh, we're just getting started**

**Ruka:**

**Come and join the party**

**Natsume:**

**You deserve it, same as me**

**Natsume, Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka:**

**Let's take it to the beach**

**Natsume, Ruka, and Yuu:**

**Take it together**

**Mikan, Hotaru, and Anna:**

**Let's celebrate today 'cause there'll never be another**

**Natsume, Ruka, and Yuu:**

**We're stronger this time,**

**been there for each other**

**Mikan, Hotaru, and Anna:**

**Everything's just right**

**All:**

**Everybody all for one,**

**A real summer has just begun!**

**Let's rock and roll and just let go,**

**feel the rhythm of the drums**

**We're gonna have fun in the sun**

**Now that all the hard work, work is done!**

**Everybody, one for all and all for one!**

**All for one, one!**

**Guys:**

**Everybody up!**

**Girls:**

**Everybody rock it!**

**Guys:**

**Take it from the top!**

**Girls:**

**And never ever stop it!**

**Guys:**

**It's not about the future**

**Girls:**

**It's not about the past**

**All:**

**It's makin' every single day**

**Last and last and last!**

**Fun and sun'What could be better?**

**Natsume, Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka:**

**Let's have fun**

**Everyone together now!**

**All:**

**Everybody, e-everybody now!**

**This is where our summer really begins**

**The very last time it's ever gonna be like this**

**It's the party you don't wanna miss!**

**Guys:**

**Guys rise!**

**Show 'em we can make some moves, hey!**

**Girls:**

**Girls!**

**Show 'em we know how to groove, oh!**

**Guys:**

**Here**

**Girls:**

**and now**

**Guys:**

**Let's turn the party**

**Girls:**

**Out!**

**Guys and Girls:**

**Everybody jump in!**

**All:**

**Everybody all for one,**

**A real summer has just begun!**

**Let's rock and roll and just let go,**

**feel the rhythm of the drums**

**We're gonna have fun in the sun**

**Now that all the hard work, work is done!**

**Everybody, one for all, everybody all for one,**

**A real summer has just begun!**

**Let's rock and roll and just let go,**

**feel the rhythm of the drums**

**We're gonna have fun in the sun**

**Now that all the hard work, work is done!**

**Come on, everyone let's dance!**

**We can't let this moment pass!**

**Let's make this party last!**

**All for one!**

**All! For! One!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_One month later..._

"Natsume Hyuuga, in front of the God and all of the witnesses, do you accept Mikan Sakura as your wife, when you are sick and healthy, sad and happy, until death separates you?"

"Yes, I accept Mikan Sakura as my wife, when I am sick and healthy, sad and happy, until death separates us."

"Mikan Sakura, in front of the God and all of the witnesses, do you accept Natsume Hyuuga as your husband, when you are sick and healthy, sad and happy, until death separates you?"

"Yes, I accept Natsume Hyuuga as my husband, when I am sick and healthy, sad and happy, until death separates us."

"Now, the groom may kiss the bride.."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_After one year.._

"Mr Hyuuga, congratulation. You get a daughter. You can see her now."

Natsume entered the room. Here, he saw Mikan with their baby. He smiled. Mikan looked up and saw him.

"So, have you already decided her name?

"Hmm, how about Nami? From Natsume and Mikan.."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The End**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay!!!

finished!!!!

sorry if the ending is a little rushed..

i have no idea to finish this story, so the ending is strange i think..

hehe..

thanks for reading..

and please review!!!


End file.
